


A Glorious Destiny

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 15th Century, Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, historical setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will live and prosper, and bring the Malfoy name the glory it had when they first came to England in the entourage of William the Bastard three and a half centuries ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glorious Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Philippa Malfoy, December 1413  
> Prompt: Pale  
> Alternate Universe: Philosopher's Stone

Her brother's pale face stares unseeingly back at Philippa from above the gate above the Tower, and she watches it as the barge passes on the way to a dock upriver. She will not travel into the Tower through the traitor's gate, nor leave her head above it, as her idiot of a brother has done.

Tilting her chin up, she looks away up the river, watching for the dock and the party that will be waiting there for her. Her father and mother would not approve of what she has done, but she will not allow the name of Malfoy to fall into ruin as her male relatives would have it do.

No.

She will marry Apollon Black, and she will bear heirs to her family and his. She will submit her obedience to the King of England, and drag her kin with her kicking and screaming if she must. And she will live and prosper, and bring the Malfoy name the glory it had when they first came to England in the entourage of William the Bastard three and a half centuries ago. Such a glory, in the company of the finest wizards of their time, following a bastard half-blood squib whose Muggle descendents still ruled this island.

A smile curls her lips at the thought, and she stands from the chair she's been given, so she might meet her destiny on her feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis Malfoy was executed by Henry V of England in November of 1413, for his repeated attempts to murder the Court Astrologer - Hermione Granger, who had accidentally traveled back six centuries when researching a strange phenomenon in Cardiff. His father, Aldric Malfoy, had put a price on Hermione's head after she'd been found to be helping Henry, and thus, exposing the Wizarding World to a Muggle.


End file.
